Don't Walk Alone
by Amoralyn
Summary: Reader x Hanamiya Makoto. You walk home, hiding your feelings behind a happy mask. But Hanamiya's eyes peirce through it, and he won't let you face the pain alone.
1. The Walk Home

_"I hate it. When you put that stupid mask on and think I can't see you crying behind it. You can't hide anything from me, so don't even try! I'll destroy that mask again and again, until you only show me your true face."_

You'd thought you'd done a pretty good job hiding your feelings on the walk home with Hanamiya. You had put on a big smile, and made sure not to look directly at him for too long. You asked Hanamiya how his day had gone, and he'd told you about a new kid in the school who'd spoke down to him. Apparently, this kid was a bully who didn't like those with lower social status than himself.

"He's annoying…but it would be a waste of energy to deal with him. Not to mention beneath me." Hanamiya's expression darkened. "But I'll have to get involved if he starts running his mouth off about the wrong people," he mutters as his eyes flick to you.

"…I never thought I'd feel sorry for someone like that. But I wouldn't wish have you as an enemy on anyone," you laugh playfully. "You're pretty scary."

Hanamiya chuckles, ruffling your hair. "You always know what to say to improve my mood." he murmurs, as his hand returns to his pocket.

"So." he continues, as you walk along the road. You can feel your breath catch in your throat as you realise what is coming next. "Your exam. The results for your class were posted today, right? How'd you do?"

It took every fiber of discipline you had not to lose the carefully constructed happy expression on your face. Whatever happened, you couldn't allow any cracks in your mask. "Oh right! The results were posted…one of my classmates mentioned it, but I completely forgot to check." you laugh, rubbing the back of your head awkwardly.

It's an incredibly weak excuse, but Hanamiya doesn't pry any further. In fact, you walk the rest of the way to your home in silence. You feel somewhat odd, as if there's something you should be noticing, but you're honestly so glad you won't have to fake joyful words anymore that you let down your guard almost completely.

"Ah! And here we are!" You stop just in front of your house, turning to Hanamiya. "Thanks for walking me home, Hanamiya! I really—"

"I'll walk you inside." he interrupts, eyeing you coolly. The odd feeling in you intensifies, and your heart beat accelerates.

"Thank you, but that's really not-"

"I insist."

He put his hand on your back, between your shoulder blades, and pushed you towards the door. You didn't even bother trying to push back, since just one of his muscular arms had more strength than you did in your entire body.

Once you reached the doorway he dropped his hand, stepping back to give you some space as you fumbled with your key to open the door. You swung it open and stepped inside, pausing for a moment to let him in before you swung the door closed.

"…Do you think I'm stupid?" He asked you quietly, leaning against the wall. He wasn't looking at you, but by now you could clearly feel the aura of anger coming off Hanamiya. "Do you think I don't know when you're hiding something from me? When you're lying to my face?"

You don't know what's worse: his words, or the ice cold tone he's saying it in. "That's not what I—"

"Tell me the truth then." He steps directly in front of you. "You saw your grades didn't you. Talk."

Your hands twist into fists. Of course. He already knows the answer. Knows what you're going to say. But he just has to have you say it. His lips twist into a sneer as he pushes off the wall to look down at you.

"…You don't trust-"

"You don't understand **anything**!" you cried, for once being the one to cut him off. "How could you?! You'll never get what it's like not be a genius!" You spun around and ran up the stairs, slamming the door to your room.


	2. Open Up

_"We all walk difficult paths. But we don't have to face them alone. There are people I can depend on. You taught me that, Hanamiya. Whether you wanted to or not!"_

You sit down on the floor, hugging your knees to your chest as you struggle not to cry. After a minute or so, you're not surprised to hear footsteps on the stairs and then a knock on your door. Hanamiya takes your silence, or at least you not yelling at him again, as permission to enter. He walks into the room, standing just across from you. You stare pointedly at the floor.

"Hanamiya…I'm sorry, but could you leave? I really just want to be alone now…"

You press your head between them your knees and hug your yourself tighter, as if you're trying to keep yourself from falling apart. You could feel his eyes boring into you, dark windows into a frightingly sharp mind. No matter how hard you tried, you'd never be able to hide something from him. He blows out a puff of air derisively and steps forward.

"No. Like hell I'd allow you to suffer alone."

Hanamiya sits down next to you, and before you know it he pulls you into his lap. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling your head into his chest so your face was pressed against him. "You studied hard for that exam." he murmured quietly into your ear.

That was it. You couldn't hold back anymore. Before you could stop yourself you started sobbing into his chest. "I worked so hard…I thought I did so well…but I got such a low score… it's not fair!" you cried. Hayama didn't say anything for a while, just held you tightly and let you cry. Occasionally he'd stroke your hair and sigh into your ear. It took a while, but you were finally able to get a hold of yourself, and you pulled back from Hayama slightly. You sniffled pitifully and wiped your eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. You didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have said you wouldn't understand." you whispered quietly, as you pulled back from him further, embarrassed. Hanamiya released his grip on you, but once you pulled back enough to look him in the eyes he stopped you from moving any further. You could feel him watching you closely again.

"You're right," he said finally. You looked up at him in shock, and were surprised to see a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'll never get what it is to not be a genius. I get top grades without even trying." His brutal honesty just confuses you more.

Suddenly, his hands grasp your head, forcing you to look him directly in the eye. "But don't ever say I'll never understand what it's like to work hard for something and fail. To give it your all and have it still not be enough. To think nothing can stop you and still lose." His eyes bore into you with a harsh seriousness, and he presses his forehead against yours. "…Don't hide anything from me ever again." he whispers softly.

"…I don't think I could even if I wanted to…" you replied, snuffling as you laughed lightly. Hanamiya snorts, and he gives you a small smile as he completely releases you back onto the floor and stands up.

"Good. Now that this is over with, I'm going home. I've been here too long." he grunts, as he stretches his arms out. You try not to be obvious that you're watching him intently, but his smirk says he's already noticed. "Besides, I'll be seeing you this weekend."

"We have…plans this weekend?" you ask tentatively, as you move to sit on your bed. You never see Hanamiya on the weekends, so it wouldn't make sense for you to forget if you were meeting up together.

"Hah? Of course. For our study date." he replied airily. He puts on an innocent smile, while his eyes spark dangerously, and you instantly realise this isn't going to be any ordinary study date.

"I have to make sure you don't get upset like this again, don't I? You'd ruin all my shirts." he says, sighing in mock annoyance. "So bothersome…ah, but I guess it'll be more trouble for you. After all, my lessons are tough, and I'm a very strict teacher. I'll have to punish your mistakes…harshly. But I'll give you some nice rewards if you're good."

"W-W-What kind of rewards?" you stutter, your face quickly growing hot.

He leans down close to you, and pulls your chin up so he can see your blushing face completely. "They're the same as the punishments, of course, just...slightly more enjoyable." he whispers to you sweetly, before kissing your forehead.

Hanamiya turns and leaves the room, and soon you hear your front door shut as he closes it behind him. You fall back into your bed, and moan loudly.

"Hanamiya…you really are too smart for your own good. What am I gonna do?…Now I really can't wait for the weekend…"


End file.
